official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Furby Merchandise
The Furby line saw the release of merchandise and multiple Furby-branded items from 1998 to 2016. They range from accessories to home decorations. Era 1.0 Furbys Main article: List of Furbys Furby Friends Promotional Fast Food Toys Furby Interactables Furby Chatterlinks Sleepy Time Bed The Sleepy Time Bed puts a Furby straight to sleep when a button is pushed. Clothing for Furbys Carry Bags Other Toys There were different colored yo-yos with different pictures of Furbys on them. Clothing and Body Accessories Slippers Jewelry Tootsie Roll Necklace- A long tube of tootsie rolls with a plush furby necklace on top. Available in the styles of Generation 1.0. Clothing Accessories The Bag Clip-Ons are similar to McDonalds Furby keychains. Bags Talking Backpacks Furby-Themed Backpacks Other Bags Umbrellas Light Mascots These figures by TOMY were exclusive to Japan, and would light up when the string attached to them was pulled. Books Music CDs Games Video Games Board Games Puzzles Puzzles have a Furbish message on the box, and the English translation on the puzzle. Tableware Dinner Set includes a plate, a bowl, a cup, a spoon and a fork decorated in a park theme. Party supplies includes a centerpiece, a birthday banner, plastic and paper cups, plates, napkins, hats, door cover, table cover, and party games. Talking Mugs Says one Furbish and English phrase when the button is pushed or a drink is running through the straw. Inflatable Chair Bedroom Supplies Bed in a Bag includes pillowcase, comforter, sheet and fitted sheet. A green and blue pattern with Furbish words and generation 1 Furby's on them. They came in twin and double sheet sizes. Clocks The Time-Talking Clip Clocks tell the time and say "Wake up you sleepyhead! haha!" and "Dah-A-Loh-U-Tye! Sun Up, *Yawn*" when set for morning alarm. The Snowball Clip Clock could come with several different plastic instruments. In Australia, officially licensed wristwatches by Playworks were sold. Bath supplies Food Bubblegum was sold in Japan, Germany and in Spain by two different companies. Spanish Furby bubble gum came with stickers that you could collect. A contest for a Furby called the Hi-C Furby was advertised on juice boxes in 1999. Each juice box pack had illustrations of Furbys and a Furbish dictionary. Furby cookies were sold at McDonalds as a kids meal snack, and Frank Loconsole, the designer of the bags for the Furby cookies, cooperated with the Keebler cookie company to design the cookies. The came in two designs, including a Furby and the Furby logo.https://www.coroflot.com/loconsole/McDonalds-Art Stickers Iron-on Transfers Only known to come in three different variations. One includes a picture of a Skunk Furby with the phrase "I like to dance!" in English and in Furbish, another has an image of a Church Mouse Furby with the Furby logo, and another has a picture of a Church Mouse Furby and a Leopard Furby with the phrase "I like kisses!" in Furbish and English. Phone Straps These phone straps came in six different variations and were distributed by Yujin in Japan. Other Era 2.0 Due to the poor sales of Furby 2005, not many pieces of merchandise have been released compared to the number of merchandise released for Furby's that were first produced in 1998, 2012 and 2013. Most 2005 Furby merchandise can be difficult to find. Furbys Promotional Fast Food Toys Bags Cuddle bags were sold only in Germany. Games Video Games Board Games Puzzles Known to come in 4 variations. Books Only one book for Era 2.0 of the Furbys is known to exist, called "I love Furby 2 (Official Guide Book)" by TOMY Direct. DVDs A DVD for the Furby Island movie was released in a few languages. Hasbro planned to release one million copies of the movie, however, it is unlikely this happened since the DVD is rare.https://www.marketingweek.com/hasbro-plans-furby-comeback-dvd/ Christmas Decorations Furby Christmas baubles showing pictures of Furby's on them. Store and Convention displays The lenticular Furby keychain was used for store display. It has a picture of a CGI 2005 Furby with a lenticular eye on each side which makes it look like it is winking. It has a small hole at the top allowing you to hang it from something, and a small hole at the bottom allowing you to hang something else from it. Era 3.0 Furbys Furby Friends Promotional Fast Food Toys Furby Interactables There are two Furby Fashions Lounge Chairs. Furby Frames Glasses for the Furby Boom. Carrier Bags There are four Furby Fashions Carrier bags for Furby 2012. The pink and white bags came with pink earmuffs, and the blue bags came with blue earmuffs. Clothing T-shirts T-shirts of the 2012 Furby were that were available at Sears & Walmart Scannable shirts Long-sleeve shirts of the 2012 Furby that were available at Sears & Walmart that could be scanned in an app separate from the actual Furby app. Upon scanning the shirt would unlock a game and a photo lens where you could place an image of Furby anywhere on the screen before taking a picture, to make it seem like Furby is in the picture. It's unknown if different shirts had different unlockables when scanned. Earmuffs Games Puzzles Comes in two styles. One with Furbish speech bubble clings, one as a giant floor puzzle. Cups Comes as a pink tumbler cup or a blue glass with a Yeti Furby on it. Also comes as a transparent cup with a picture of a Voodoo Purple Furby, a Black Magic Furby, and a Blue Soda Furby with the phrase "Doo oo-tye?" on it. Mugs Bedding Has a comforter and pillowcase. Each being reversible. Books Bath Supplies Bags MASH'EMs Has squishy Furby's in 6 different Colors. UK exclusive. Food Cake Available at Asda stores in the UK and at IGA in Australia. The cakes at Asda resemble the Pink Puff Furbys and were packaged in cardboard boxes. They were hand-decorated sponge cakes with crème and rasberry filling. They came with a free bedroom door hanger which could be cut out from the base of the pack, according to the box. At IGA, gateau cakes resembling the Lagoona Furby were sold. The cakes would either have blue or purple icing and would be decorated with a plastic tuft, face, and set of ears. Cake Decorations Decopac created rings and edible Furby cake images. Cake toppers resembling the Era 1.0 Furby with the colour schemes of the Cotton Candy Furby and Lagoona Furby were also released by DecoPac. School supplies Available at Poundland UK and Tesco UK (stickers only). Includes lockable diaries, pencils, pens, markers, pencil cases, rulers, pencil toppers, binders and stickers. Sleeping Bags Available in blue or pink. Era 4 Furby Connect. Later 1998 Merchandise Some items displaying Era 1 1998 Furbys were released after the cancellation of 1998 Furbys. Official clothing with images of Furbys from Era 1 can be identified by the 2012 Furby logo that appears on the inside of the shirt and by a tag shaped like a 2012 Furby attached to any of the clothes. DecoPac, a company that sells cake decorations, sold cake toppers which resemble Era 1.0 Furbys. The cake toppers came in two color variations including, Cotton Candy and Lagoona . Their mohawks on their heads can be pushed down, causing their eyes and beaks to open. References Category:Furby 1998 Category:Furby 2005 Category:Furby 2012 Category:Furby Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Furby Merchandise Category:1998 Furby Merchandise Category:2005 Furby Merchandise Category:Lists